


Stand By Me

by Tealight_B



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealight_B/pseuds/Tealight_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is thrown for a loop when his father gives him an ultimatum, that he has 1 week to either train King (his overly rambunctious dog) to behave properly or to find him a new home. Jensen turns to his best friends for help. The week is almost up, Chris and Chad might have an answer, but is Jensen willing to do anything it takes in order to keep King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By Me

Running, Jensen pushed non-stop to the point of his lungs burning. Tears slid from the corners of his eyes only to be swept away by the vigorous pace he was keeping. Nothing he did stopped the images that taunted him by replaying a loop in his head; the moment when they got home after church and his dad gave him an ultimatum. 

*~*~*~*

“No! You have until next week to find him a home, period.”

“But Dad…”

“Jensen this is not a debate. Look around you; he destroyed the damn living-room. Chewed and ruined every cushion, your grandmother’s afghan. I don’t even know what I’m going to tell your mother, it’s not like it can be replaced.”

“He didn’t mean to, he’s sorry…

Jensen felt his father’s heavy stare lower to King lying at Jensen’s feet. Though he couldn’t see King’s eyes, Jensen knew King was just as upset that dad was yelling at them.

“I know he’s still a puppy, but it’s not just this. The fact is King’s at that age. He’s too excitable humping everything and everyone in sight. You know how upset your mom got when he grabbed the pastor and after today when she finds out about this.”

Tears started to fall unchecked down Jensen’s cheek. 

His father’s voice softened. “I did look into having him fixed or even studded out, but the cost is out of my range and he’s too young to stud out properly. Especially now having to replace the sofa. Besides I don’t think your mother... I’m sorry Jensen but it’s not going to work out. Your mother and I don’t have the patience or the money to wait out King settling down. It’d be better to find him a good home, someone who’d have more patience or could afford different choices. I’m giving you a week, it’s the best I can do. Now go and take King, spend whatever time while you can. I’ll stay here and clean this mess up. Just be thankful your mother’s still at her sister’s.”

Jensen corrected, “Step-mother.”

“Yes your step-mother, and that attitude this isn’t about to help mend your relationship.”

Unable to move heady with emotions, Jensen finally choked out, “Sorry. But what if I got King to behave…”

Dismissively his father stated. “It’d be a miracle.”

Insistent Jensen pleaded his case, “But if I did?” 

Sighing, his father ran a hand over his eyes, the tone of his voice caved if only slightly. “Jensen, I’m not trying to be cruel, you know that right?” 

Silently Jensen offered a curt nod. 

Nodding his acceptance, his father outlined the conditions. “If you did and got King to behave it’d have to be for more than five minutes, a day or even a week. Not just the running and jumping around, chewing everything in sight, but he’ll also have to stop humping furniture and people. He’d have to be a perfectly behaved dog.”

Excited he had chance; Jensen bobbed his head accepting the terms and turned to leave with King at his heels. 

“And Jensen” Jensen’s step faltered at the door. “It’s not me that’ll have the final word, your mother will. You have one week until next Monday when she gets home.”

*~*~*~*

Right after his father gave him a brief reprieve; Jensen left the house with King at his heels. The screen door slammed behind them as he hustled down the steps and ran across the yard. At the oak tree, Jensen slowed his steps to lean against the massive trunk. Hidden from his father’s view Jensen pulled out his cell phone and hit Jared’s number. He didn’t have long to wait to heard Jared’s voice, “Hey Jen”

Jensen opened his mouth but only a strangled gasp escaped. Wiping tears with the crook of his elbow he tried to collect himself in order to speak. He could hear Jared’s worry, “Jen you okay?”

Not hiding the terse sound of his voice, Jensen rushed out, “Emergency meeting at the club house as soon as you can.” Jensen heard Jared start to ask what happened, but he cut him off. “Just call the others and I’ll meet you there.” Ending the call Jensen looked down at King, his hand settled on King’s head, fingers matting in his soft fur. “Don’t worry boy, we’ll figure something out. Come on, we better get there before the others.”

*~*~*~*

At top speed Jensen ran and took every short cut he knew weaving in-between houses making a dash across and through several backyards, jumping hedges all with King at his side until they arrived at his destination before anyone else. Gasping for breath, Jensen bent over his hands on his knees. King wagged his tail happily and gave Jensen a through tongue bath over his face. Once Jensen caught his breath he patted King’s side and stood up facing the path that’d take him to their club house.

Like the house on the lot, their clubhouse in the back stood abandoned. Its location was a good distance away from the main house at the edge of the woods; the small building obscured by trees and the growth around them. All they knew about the house were rumors that one of the renters had died when the original owners moved away years ago. 

Chad was the one to discover the clubhouse nearly seven years ago. In its original state it was obvious by the pink walls, white trim and lace curtains in the windows that whoever built it had intended it as a dollhouse. The paint was chipped and faded, the remains of the curtains in shreds. One wall in the back with a window had caved in under the weight of a large tree branch. Working together they cleaned it up. Pulled their allowances together to buy paint, a used rug and the materials to fix the one wall in the back that caved. 

Thankfully Chris knew what to do and took charge with that. He had more practical experience with carpentry than the rest of them, thanks to his father’s tutelage who worked as a contractor. Instead of rebuilding the wall, Chris suggested they knock most of it down, leaving only three feet at the bottom to act as a retaining wall to maintain support for the frame. Making the wall open gave the appearance of a large picture window that they used as their entrance instead of the door. The opening faced a cluster of trees and dense foliage offering them more privacy. 

Together they painted over the pink and white with a dark brown in order to blend in with their surroundings of trees. Chad planted ivy around the foundation in the front of the building. Once they were done in a short amount of time the ivy took over if anyone was walking around the area; it was easy to miss the structure entirely unless you knew exactly where to look. 

To celebrate their achievement, Chad swiped an old bottle of JD from the back of his father’s liquor cabinet. The idea was to christen the club house then finish the bottle off. After a couple of passes where they each had a swallow it was Chris who suggested they make a pact and become blood brothers. Chris a martial arts enthusiast and kung fu movie junky guided them through the process. Pulling out a pocket knife Chris was the first to cut his palm just enough to bleed. Jared was second followed by Chad then Jensen himself. In turn they each clasped hands declaring an oath of kinship – blood brothers for eternity.

Over the years they each brought things to the club house. Movie posters were used and replaced to decorate the walls. Chris left his old guitar standing in one corner after he received a new one a few Christmas’ ago. Chad had a pile of sketch pads and pencils he used to draw, and a stash of his dad’s old penthouse. Jared kept a box of baseball cards and a pile of candy while Jensen left comic books he had received from his mom before she passed away. One corner was reserved for books; a growing stack that started out for Jensen as the others brought and left for him to read. Books he wasn’t allowed to read at home. 

Seven years later Jared, Chad and Chris were still his best friends; no one else came out here except them and their mascots: his dog King and Chad’s dog Ozzy. It was their private club house to just hang out.

Ducking under the overgrowth, a hundred yards in opened up to a worn path, Jensen stepped over the retaining wall and sat down waiting for the others to come. King jumped over and sat down beside Jensen, settling his head on Jensen’s lap. 

Jensen leaned down and wrapped his arms around King’s neck. “I’ll figure something out, I promise boy.” His fingers dug in to caress the soft fur. 

King lifted his head hearing someone approach. King didn’t bark so Jensen knew it had to be one of his friends as he heard someone propping their bike against the wall. It was Jared as he called out, “Jensen?”

Panting slightly, Jared came in and sat down next to Jensen. They bumped shoulders, simultaneously Jared’s hand petted King, fingers sliding to scratch behind his ears. King leaned in further silently begging for more.

“What’s going on? You sounded like shit.” Jared’s worry was drowned out when Chad’s teasing tone penetrated through the thin wall “Probably looks like shit too.” Before he walked around to the back and stepped over the wall. 

“Ow! What the hell.” Chad complained rubbing the spot at the back of his head where Chris had just smacked him.

“Then don’t be such a damn douche.” Chris snapped and pushed Chad to go sit down.

Jared piped up, “Guys…” 

Hearing Jared’s tone, Chad looked over at them. Whatever teasing comeback Chad had for Chris vanished on his lips as Chad met Jensen’s gaze. Both quickly took a seat and waited for Jensen to tell them what was wrong.

Jensen looked around at his friends then back at King. Licking his lips, “Its King, I have to… Dad’s ordering me to train him or I’ll have to give him away.”

Chad was the first to speak, his own anger rising at Jensen’s news. “What do you mean train? How could he, outside of Ozzy, King’s the best.”

Jensen nodded not disputing Chad’s claim. 

Swallowing his own anger and disappointment, Jensen told them what he and his dad came home to earlier; his shoulders dropping when he mentioned the deadline at the end of the coming week.

“Shit! To train and stop him from trying to hump everyone – in a week?” Jared whistled, “Man, I don’t know. I suppose we can try to have him fixed? It might calm him down. Also show your dad how serious you are to save King he might give you more time to train him.”

Jensen flinched under the venom of Chad’s curse toward Jared, “Goddamn fucker, is that your answer cut off his balls.”

Chris nudged Chad, “Easy man. It’s not the answer Jensen wants, but it’s got to be better than having to give King away, right?”  
Chad threw Chris a sideways glance then stared steadily at the floor as if he suddenly found it interesting. 

Surprised at Chad’s heated reaction then blatant silence, Jared deflated asking, “Well what is he suppose to do? Having King studded out is really expensive. Plus he’s only a little over a year, too young for most breeders; you know that better than I do. Still can’t believe your dad found the funds or a breeder to stud Ozzy out. If we came up with the funds do you think Ozzy’s breeder would take on King?” 

Chad paled nearly in a panic as he shook his head, no.

Jared shrugged and let it go. They all knew and saw how close Chad came to losing Ozzy. It was only a few months ago when Chad was in a similar predicament. Lucky for him his dad caved with the best possible solution and came up with extra funds to keep it off the books and privately stud Ozzy out. Jensen had no doubt Chad loved Ozzy as much as Jensen loved King. 

Chris asked, “Anyone know how much it’d cost to have him fixed?”

Jensen answered, “Dad said, we couldn’t afford it not after all the damage King did.”

Jared shrugged, “I think it depends on the breed and their size. Jake the guy who had the litter where we got Harley and Sadie, he said, if we don’t stud Harley out, it’d probably cost around three hundred to have both of them fixed. If Harley gets as big as his dad or larger it could be more. Though I doubt Harley will be as big as either Ozzy or King.”

“Okay so probably around $150. We’ll take what we have from the kitty then work on raising the rest.”

Hope colored Jensen voice as he looked at each of his friends. “Really you’ll do that?”

“King’s family one of the boys, just like Ozzy. One day when he’s old enough Harley will be too. Now how much are we going to have to raise?”

Jared moved to answer Chris’ question as he scooted over to the loose floor board and pried it open, lifting a coffee tin as he did. Opening the tin he dumped the contents onto the floor. A few dollar bills and coins littered the floor. 

Jensen choked out, “That’s it?” 

Like the others he stared at the pitiful amount lying on the floor. With less than twenty dollars the chances of them raising enough money in a week were very slim. On top of that, not that anyone said it out loud; Jensen knew there’d be no guarantee King would stop humping anyone’s leg, or chewing up any of the furniture. It was a behavioral training problem and even with the four of them working on training the chances were high King would still be randy.

The thought of losing King, of having to give him up, made Jensen’s heart ache. 

Jared was the first to speak, “Okay got any fundraising ideas?”

Silence descended.

Pained Jensen posed the question he didn’t want to ask, “Will one of you take him if we don’t …”

Jared’s head jerked up hearing the despair Jensen couldn’t hide before he spoke up. “Jensen don’t it’s not going to come to that – we’ll figure it out.”

“But what if we don’t? Will your parents let you take him in?”

Jensen watched as Jared’s mouth opened and closed. It was easy to see Jared wanted to say yes, but when he didn’t and averted his eyes. Jensen inhaled then exhaled forgiving his best friend. Maybe if this had happened two months ago before Jared picked up Sadie and Harley, or last month before they found out his mother was pregnant maybe then it’d be different. As it was Jared’s home was practically a zoo already. His friend was helping to care for various animals: four cats, two puppies, six birds, a twenty pound tortoise, a ten gallon tank of assorted fish, and a half dozen hens in the chicken coop. All of which added to the expanding Padalecki home. 

From under hooded eyes Jensen cast a glance toward Chris who already had his head bowed. Although Chris had no pets there were reasonable grounds as to why; both his brother and father were allergic to pet hair. Jensen’s eyes shifted to his last hope, Chad. Like Chris he has his eyes downcast and Jensen knew the answer was probably no. Like Jared, Chad’s household was full, more people than animals still they studded Ozzy out to temper his behavior. Jensen was sure Chad’s dad wouldn’t have the patience to deal with King being randy and his unruliness, or afford extra funds to stud King out. 

In his heart Jensen knew none of them wanted him to lose King, so he couldn’t blame them; especially Chad since he had already gone through this with Ozzy. 

However that didn’t mean Jensen didn’t want to hear their platitudes of sympathy or to hear Chad voice why he couldn’t take King. His calm reserve started to crumble. To avoid their pitiful stares, Jensen pressed himself against King unmindful of the tears that started to fall.

Above him he heard whispering then more loudly Chris pressing Chad to tell him something. Through a veil of tears Jensen turned in time to see Chad flush brightly then whisper, “You can’t be serious – no I can’t…”

Nothing came of it as Jared suddenly announced, “We could do a car wash?”

The rest of the day they planned. Thankfully it was summer so they had their days free. After picking which day to do the car wash they strategized to hire themselves out for any odd job they could get. However though they were willing to do hard labor the problem was at fourteen their options were limited. 

*~*~*

The week sped by too fast with only the weekend left. Each morning Jensen met with Jared, Chris and Chad before they separated and scoured the neighborhood looking for and then performing odd jobs. Every evening they’d rendezvous back at the club house adding any money collected to the fund. 

Today he had a job cleaning out the litter boxes over at Mrs. Hamlin’s house. Mrs. Hamlin, their resident cat lady had numerous cats; several that lived indoors and used the litter boxes, but she had several more that she fed that lived outside. He had to leave King with Jared while he was there; his earnings minimal after enduring a day of smelly cat litter. 

This morning’s count brought their total up to just over seventy dollars. Shoved in his pocket was an additional seventeen fifty, for today’s work – it wasn’t going to be enough.

His friends were great each working hard then adding their own earnings to the pot without complaint. The only one of his friends Jensen thought would complain would be Chad. Although not because he didn’t want to help King, but because Chad was the motor-mouth of the group. He always had something to say and more important something to complain about. However in the last week not only was Chad’s silence noticeable he barely looked in Jensen’s direction. 

Jensen figured he was probably feeling guilty because Ozzy was saved. They both knew in the end the chances of Jensen’s step-mother being swayed to save King like Chad’s dad had for Ozzy was extremely unlikely. Still Chad’s reaction was odd.

At the club house instead of bursting in Jensen slowed down when he heard Chris’ raised voice. “But it worked. It completely calmed Ozzy down. And let’s face it Ozzy was and is a-hell-of-a-lot worse than King.”

Jensen rounded the corner and paused when he saw how physically close Chris and Chad were. Suddenly Jensen felt awkward like he was interrupting something. 

Choking Chad spit out, nearly hyperventilating “But I didn’t, I shouldn’t have – it’s not what I wanted to do, not in the beginning…”

“Hey I know that, I was there and walked in remember.” Chris caressed Chad’s cheek and lifted his chin until they were eye to eye. 

Jensen’s stomach flipped at the spark he felt even as his heartbeat picked up hearing the caress in Chris’ voice. He watched as Chris leaned into Chad, his lips mere inches from Chad’s ear. The close body language, each touch and caress screamed intimacy. It was clear they were involved as a couple. 

Out of curiosity Jensen wanted to ask them: when and how, to ask Jared if he knew. On second thought he doubted Jared knew since Chris and Chad were being so secretive. Swallowing Jensen stayed hidden, frozen in place afraid to utter a sound that’d give him away. 

He had always had a feeling about Chad that they were the same, both gay. Not that he and Chad ever talked about it, then again none of them really ever talked about sex. Nor did they talk about girls, or crushes. Not like the guys at school did. However for some reason the fact that Chris was gay surprised him, or maybe it was actually Chris being with Chad was what really surprised him.

Chris’s voice rose from the silence, “If this was reversed and you were in Jensen’s place, to save Ozzy, would you want to know? Would you try and take the chance?”

“But what if he doesn’t understand, no one would, it’s sick, I’m sick…”

Chris cut Chad off, “Stop it! You’re not sick, if you are then so am I. I was there, I helped you, remember?” Chris licked his lips, “Chad, we’re not talking about telling just anyone we’re talking about telling Jensen and Jared. They’re our brothers our best friends. Jensen loves King just as much as you love Ozzy.”

“But what if he doesn’t? And he just looks at me with hatred or worse still revulsion?”

Shocked that Chad could even say that, Jensen wanted to interrupt and fervently shout, _‘I would never do that! And I do love King, more than anything and you know it!’_

Chris shook his head. “He won’t and he does love King. We both know that’s true. We have to give him a choice, let him decide for himself, okay?”

It seemed to take forever before Chad moved; finally he inclined his head in assent. 

Chris kissed him, “You can go; I’ll stay and meet with them.”

“You’re telling both of them?”

“Don’t worry I have a plan, but yes I plan to tell them both. We’re blood brothers; I’ll remind them that we took a blood oath before I say anything. Trust me they’ll honor it and keep our secret. Now you should get going, they’ll be here soon”

“But what if they don’t understand and we lose them?”

Insistent Chris declared, “We won’t!” still whatever Chris saw in Chad’s eyes, he quickly added, “It doesn’t matter, you have me and I understand. I love you and wouldn’t change a thing – **ever**.” If Chad was going to say anything else Chris swallowed the words with kisses.

While they were distracted Jensen slipped away unnoticed his mind whirling trying to make sense over what he heard. 

Off the trail surrounded by trees a slight distance away from the clubhouse Jensen then waited for Chad to leave. He didn’t. Instead Jensen heard King’s excited bark greeting him. Moving out of his hiding place, Jensen bent down vigorously rubbing King’s side. Jared’s laughter followed, “Man you’d think he hasn’t seen you in weeks instead of just a few hours. I know the dude likes me, but what he feels for you, is nothing but chick flick mojo: to quote Megan, ‘love to infinity and beyond’.”

Smiling knowing it was true, Jensen said, “Trust me its mutual.” then laughed when King barked adding in his two cents.

While he was still giving King attention, Jared brushed pass him to the club house. Both Chad and Chris were still in there. Slowly Jensen followed with King at his heels. Fortunately at Jared’s arrival they made enough noise to reveal their presence. Taking a seat next to Jared with King on his opposite side, Jensen couldn’t stop glancing between Chad and Chris. The only hint that anything had transpired between them was the slight puffiness of Chad’s lips, evidence of their kissing. Even under the dim light of dusk Jensen could see the dusting of pink creeping up Chad’s neck.

Beside him Jared bumped his shoulder and before Jensen could stop himself he glanced over. Jared’s bangs were hanging down over his eyes, but it didn’t hide Jared’s reaction, the wide ass grin he was sporting. Jensen blinked, Jared looked over and there was no mistake by the twinkle in Jared’s eyes, he had to have known or at least suspected that Chris and Chad were together as a couple.

How and why Jensen hadn’t known or seen any evidence before now baffled him.

Chris clasped Chad’s hand, his face solemn as he glared annoyingly at Jared. Chris’ look might have been more worrisome if his eyes didn’t give him away and twinkle with merriment. Added to the apparent relief in his voice, “I’m guessing no announcement is necessary then?”

Jensen shrugged sharing Jared’s mirth. “No, but I’ll admit I didn’t know until tonight when I overheard you guys earlier.”

Chris’ eyes glazed over, his relief gone replaced by an intangible emotion Jensen couldn’t name. The atmosphere suddenly changed as Chad cowered next to Chris. Chris’ arm wrapped around him no longer hiding the fact that they were a couple. 

Puzzled Jared worriedly asked, “What the hell is going on?”

Chris licked his lips. “We might know of a way you can save King…”

Jensen met Chris’s stare head on but felt his apprehension. Jensen didn’t know why, but instinct was screaming that Chris was about to change his mind unless he stopped him. If they knew of a way to save King Jensen had a right to know. “You haven’t said it yet, but I’ll keep our oath –it’ll stay here between us. I’ll never repeat what’s said here.” 

Both Chris and Chad’s eyes widened at the realization of how much Jensen had heard.

Jared nodded confirming the sentiment. “You don’t have to ask, but Jensen’s right - we’re blood brothers we’d never break the bond.” 

Chris nodded then turned to Chad. Behind him Chris pulled his backpack closer and pulled out an electronic notebook. To Chad he said, “A picture or you know a video is worth a thousand words?”

It was more of a question than a statement. Chad swallowed, even as his skin turned a scarlet red. “Your birthday?” 

Chris nodded to confirm Chad’s inquiry. The silence lengthened as Chris waited for Chad’s decision. “I can’t stay in case they don’t…”

Though his mouth was dry, Jensen burst out, “No matter what happens, you won’t lose us, _I promise!_ ” 

Chad turned toward him, his eyes wet with tears. Even with his promise Jensen could see Chad didn’t believe him. Nervous Jensen’s hand clenched tightly, buried in King’s fur. Chad’s eyes followed the movement then nodded his consent and moved to leave. Then in a raspy whisper to no one in particular Chad said, “I wouldn’t change any of it, I love Ozzy too much.”

Chris stood up to follow Chad passing the notebook to Jensen. “I left supplies in the backpack plus a pad with some notes.” Stepping over the window’s rail Chris paused and looked pointedly at Jensen, gravely serious he stated, “Don’t do anything alone.” His eyes shifted to Jared to emphasize the point, “If you can’t, call me. It wouldn’t be safe for him to be alone.” With that Chris left them to go after Chad.

*~*~*

Jensen stared blankly at the notebook. 

Jared broke the silence. “Okay, that was cryptic as hell.”

When Jensen didn’t respond, Jared demand, “Okay really what the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know, but I guess we’re going to find out.”

Jared scooted closer as Jensen opened the notebook. There was a single video file on the desktop, Chad’s birthday gift. Clicking it open the mouse swirled before a black box opened and the file started to buffer. Jensen clicked to expand the screen size. The camera jarred unfocused, but it was easy to see they were in the club house. 

Then Chris’ voice filled the room, “You’re sure?”

“For you, yeah I’m sure.”

“Do you know how much I love you?”

Chad teased, “Maybe.”

Jensen clicked pause freezing the screen. “How come you didn’t tell me?”

“Tell you what?” 

“That you knew about the two of them?”

Jared shrugged then ducked his head. “I don’t know. It doesn’t really bother you does it, that they’re you know?”

Jensen rolled his eyes, “I know now no thanks to you, but no, it doesn’t make a difference. At least not in the way you think.”

“What do you mean not in the way I think? What it is you think I think?”

“Huh?”

“Come on Jensen, what is it you’re trying not to say.”

Jensen buckled under Jared’s intense stare. “I…” then turned away only to hear Jared’s exasperated gasp. 

It was enough of a push that Jensen snapped, “Fine! Maybe, maybe I’m more like them than you think.”

“More like who?”

Annoyed Jensen stated, “Don’t be obtuse.”

It was a minute before Jared spoke, “Oh you mean you’re gay like Chris and Chad- you’re like us?”

Jensen answered, “Yes.” Before it fully registered what Jared said. “Wait what?”

“Yeah _us_.” Jared stated confirming he was also gay. Shrugging he continued, “Think it might be why we gravitated together; what do you think?”

Jensen just stared at his friend then mumbled, “I guess, but I didn’t know about any of you. Except well Chad I kind of suspected.”

Jared laughed and shrugged. “Kind of hard not to take notice with Chad; not that he does it much anymore – I’m thinking Chris put a stop to it, but the over compensating and his flair for the dramatic was like waving a rainbow flag.” 

Jensen pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them nodding as he asked, “At school no one has ever said anything.”

“That you know of. Besides would you say or do anything to rile Chris up? He’s been Chad’s protector since forever.”

“True. So do you think that that’s what this is? Chad just being Chad?”

Jared’s face fell as he looked back at the notebook then shook his head no. “I’d like to think that, but no.”

“I know me either.”

“Ready?”

Jensen laid his head over his knees. “No, but go ahead.”

Jared moved and clicked the video to start.

“No maybes about it, I want you to be mine forever.”

“I’ll be yours for as long as you want me.”

Chris pulled Chad closer and enveloped him in an open mouth sloppy wet kiss that quickly escalated. Chris grabbed Chad’s shirt and lifted pulling it over his head. Chris’ hands roamed Chad’s body as he started a running commentary, his voice deep and raspier by the second as his excitement rose. Repeatedly telling Chad in-between kisses how much he loved him, to how good Chad was, how pretty, how he’d be his forever - his beautiful bitch.

It was at the last comment that Jensen reached out and muted the sound. 

Jared asked, his voice breaking either from embarrassment or excitement, Jensen couldn’t tell, but it was exactly what Jensen was thinking, “So why are we watching our best friends do a porn video?”

Jensen swallowed against his dry throat and watched memorized as Chris stripped Chad until he stood there naked. Chris ran his hands over Chad’s body; touching him everywhere except the hard cock that jutted out begging for attention. 

Chris pulled back directing Chad to meet his gaze, smiling before he peppered kisses on Chad’s lips only to trail down Chad’s neck. 

Suddenly Chris reached behind him and grabbed something that had been out of the camera shot. He was holding a collar. Chris’ thumb swept back and forth over Chad’s neck before he put the collar around Chad’s neck and buckled it. Reaching out again he then fastened a leash to the collar before he guided Chad down until he was on his knees. Tugging the leash he directed Chad to crawl beside him to the center of the room just out of the camera’s view. 

Neither of them spoke, only the harsh pants of King’s breathing broke the deafening silence as Jensen watched hypnotically. 

Jensen gripped King’s fur and held his breath. Jensen’s instinct was screaming, telling him that whatever Chad had feared he wouldn’t understand what was about to unfold. 

The camera moved. Chris had to be holding it as he slowly walked around Chad. The lens taking in Chad’s position on his knees draped over a high stool that pushed his ass in the air with his knees spread obscenely wide.

Shocked by Chad’s display, Jensen closed his eyes. It couldn’t be! Chad couldn’t possibly be getting ready to do what he thought Chad was about to do. Jensen felt King shift beside him. Opening his eyes he saw King was looking at the screen. Unable to stop himself Jensen turned to see Ozzy was behind Chad licking at his hole.

The camera zoomed in as Ozzy pushed and licked. His long tongue swept up the crack only to quickly descend again and again laving a broad path over Chad’s hole. Then he’d dig pushing deeper as if there was a treat inside just out of his reach. 

Chris slowly panned out with the camera to show how flushed Chad’s entire body was. Chris paused and zoomed in again on Chad’s face. The camera jerked as Chris knelt down in front of Chad. Sweat had gathered at Chad’s forehead until his bangs clung there. His mouth open, panting excitedly. 

Chris must have asked something as Chad bobbed his head in answer. Chris patted Chad’s cheek, shoving his thumb into Chad’s mouth before the camera moved and traveled over Chad’s body. The wide shot showed Ozzy still busily digging his snout further into Chad’s ass before the shot shifted to the focal point of Chad’s rigid cock waving freely in excitement. His thighs quivered under the thorough rim job that Ozzy continued to give him

Overly conscious that Jared was next to him Jensen tried to control himself from making any movement like adjusting himself as the space in his pants was constricted. A moment later Chad’s entire body contracted as his cock pulsed and he came hard.

The camera maintained focus on Chad’s cock until there was nothing more than drops of come leaking from the head. 

Finally Chris moved and set the camera behind him. Chris adjusted and fiddled with the lens until he was satisfied. Again Chris moved out of the away then suddenly the camera was zoomed in on Chad as he hung bonelessly over the stool momentarily depleted by his orgasm. 

Behind Chad, Ozzy had stopped licking him and was pacing excitedly more than ready to fuck his bitch as Ozzy’s hips humped air. Ozzy had been showing pink from the beginning. Now his cock had fully escaped its sheath, the bright pink, darkening as Ozzy’s hard cock hung low ready to be studded out and knot his bitch. 

Only the bitch in question was one of Jensen’s best friends, Chad.

Chris was suddenly in the shot at Chad’s side. His hand slid down’s Chad’s spine to continually pet and soothe Chad slowly making his way down to Chad’s ass. Although the sound was still muted Jensen could tell Chris was offering Chad words of encouragement. Abruptly Chris pushed two fingers into Chad’s hole and started to pistoned them in and out fast. 

The camera sat at a perfect angle for them to see Chris’ fingers glistening with slick wet. At first Jensen thought it was the wet slobber from Ozzy’s tongue bath, but as Chris plunged in deeper Jensen realized Chad had to of previously prepped himself with lube. Chris added another finger and pounded harder into Chad’s ass. The ease and familiarity only supported the evidence that none of this was their first time; that they had done this before. 

Chris removed his fingers leaving Chad shaking with want. Chad cranked his head behind him as if he had called out to Ozzy. 

Ozzy needed no further prompting as he jumped up, paws wrapped around Chad’s waist, hips already humping angling to find Chad’s slick hole. Ozzy missed, his hard cock poked then slid back and forth along Chad’s crack. 

It was huge; Ozzy’s cock suddenly filled the screen. Even just hanging there it pulsed with meaning ready to fuck Chad. 

Once Jensen was able to swallow he realized Chris or Chad had to have edited the video. Then Jensen remembered this was Chad’s birthday gift to Chris – five months ago. For the edited cuts and the quick zoom in and outs to expand on every angle of Chad and Ozzy, or Chad’s facial expression it was obvious the cuts were geared for maximum effect to garner enjoyment as it’s played over and over. 

Chris chuckled and said something to either Chad or Ozzy. Petting Ozzy’s back, Chris other hand went under Ozzy and gripped his engorged cock. Ozzy jerked his head and appeared to be growling at Chris, but he did nothing else to stop Chris from manhandling his cock. A moment later it was easy to see why as Chris helped Ozzy find his target.

Chad’s mouth opened at the same time his eyes closed and his body accepted Ozzy’s cock. There was no adjustment as Ozzy thrust hard jack hammering Chad’s ass. Not only did Chad submit he appeared to be enjoying each thrust. Though the sound was still off, Jensen was sure Chad was moaning his pleasure. 

Jensen wasn’t that innocent he had watched porn on the internet before. A lot of it included amateur gay porn. If Chad didn’t like getting fucked then he was a better actor. 

Suddenly Chad’s face contoured and he gnawed on his bottom lip. Chris’ gaze shifted as did Jensen’s to watch Ozzy’s expanded knot pull out with a pop only to shove the purplish cock back in. Each in and out thrust slowed as the knot pulled against Chad’s rim with every pass becoming more difficult. 

Chris was animatedly rambling something to Chad, his fingers threading through Chad’s hair, though his eyes never swayed from Chad’s ass as Ozzy pushed his knot in one last time. Ozzy tried to pull out only to find they were tied together.

Jensen swallowed his eyes riveted to the scene. Jensen’s mind slid into his own dark fantasies, immediately filled in the missing dialog. ‘That’s a good bitch, letting your stud pound your ass. You’ll take his knot; let King fill your hungry hole. You love his doggy cock don’t you Jen, your stud pounding your pussy, to be his bitch – be my bitch!’ 

Jensen was so caught up in the fantasy, the words urging him on that Jensen answered out loud, “Yes, your bitch!” and he came in his pants. He hadn’t even been aware it was Jared’s voice he heard in his head until Jared choked out his name.

Flushed seeing the shock on Jared’s faced, Jensen turned away to avoid his friend’s gaze only to catch the screen of Chris feeding Chad his cock, as Ozzy turned still tied to Chad. 

A lump of embarrassment formed in his throat at the scene before him. Seconds or an eternity Jensen finally reached out and slammed the laptop closed. But then froze, when he felt King’s snout nuzzle his crotch; licking at the spreading come stain. Involuntarily Jensen gasped at King’s attention, his cock twitched in interest pressing hard against his khaki pants. 

Guilt, want, and shame filled Jensen, abruptly he stood and ran. King right there at his heel with Jared calling out after him only spurred Jensen to run faster.

*~*~*~*

Nearing his house, Jensen slowed down only enough to check whether or not his father’s car was in the driveway. 

Feeling safe Jensen ran inside and up into his bedroom where he slammed the door behind him. 

Slumping to the floor panting, Jensen barely registered King was there licking away his tears. A shiver of excitement ran down his spine directly to his throbbing cock. A choked squeak erupted and he pushed King away rushing into the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind him.

In haste Jensen pulled off his clothes and turned the shower on and stepped inside. The blast of cold was a shock to his system still he stepped closer allowing the water to cascade over his face. Jensen trembled under the icy water yet it did nothing to relieve his aching hard on or cool the heat of the images that were playing in his head. Without thinking Jensen found his hand on the knob changing the water to a more manageable temperature. Unable to stop himself he replayed the video, only this time he was in Chad’s place, with Jared at his side guiding King. 

Through his shame, Jensen trembled with excitement. Lifting his foot on the tub’s edge and one hand to brace himself against the wall, Jensen angled his other hand to shoved two fingers in his hole imagining they were Jared’s fingers. His passage was tight and rough with only water easing the way. A fraction of pain didn’t matter as he embraced an old fantasy that easily merged with a new one of Jared prepping him. 

Jared’s voice filled his head telling him what a good bitch he was. How his hole was nice and ready; laughing on how he’d greedily swallow his studs knot. Adding another finger Jensen moaned under the weight of his fantasy. He wanted and needed more. 

Jensen panted, as he envisioned Jared removing his fingers and called King over. _Come on boy, it’s time for you to take your bitch. Now you be a good bitch and keep that slick hole nice and wide._

Jensen shoved his fingers in harder, imagining it was King’s cock. He had seen King excited, the bright pink escaping his sheath. Instead now King was ready to mount his bitch. Jensen imaged King’s cock would be more like Ozzy’s, a large purplish cock pulsating. Excitedly pushing out from its sheath to hang low and hard his knot small compared to how it’d expand once it was pushing inside his bitch.

Jensen bit his lip, pistoning his fingers in and out unable to stop the tide of pleasure as it climbed higher. His gasps rose over the sounds of the shower. However it was hearing King bark that pushed Jensen over the edge and he came hard. 

His body still trembling in release, Jensen tried to swallow and slow down his heart. Opening his eyes Jensen found he was teetering on falling and had slumped awkwardly against the shower wall. Shakily Jensen lowered his leg to stand steadily in the tub then let the water cascade down his body washing away the evidence. Grabbing a bar of soap he quickly washed refusing to think of anything else.

Overcome Jensen stood there until the water ran cold before he finally shut off the water. He was met with silence and wondered when King had stopped barking and settled. Thinking of King made him blush with shame. How could he think of King that way? King was innocent and couldn’t understand what a pervert his master was by having such thoughts.

After drying and too nervous to walk in front of King with only a towel on - afraid his body would betray him. Although they were dirty Jensen grabbed some clothes he’d worn earlier that week from the hamper. 

Once dressed, Jensen opened the door then froze. He saw why King had quieted down; Jared was there sitting on his bed.

Jensen’s fist tightened on the doorknob ready to flee, but Jared must of have seen or expected his impulse as he quickly pleaded. “Don’t please.”

Jensen felt a flush of heat creep up his neck and knew he was probably bright red. Dipping his head, Jensen choked out. “How did you…”

“Your dad let me in.”

Startled Jensen offered a dumbfounded, “oh…” then glanced at the clock on his bedside. He had been in the bathroom for over an hour. He never even heard his dad come home never mind Jared entering his room. A second later he was mortified by the thought of a, what if his dad had walked earlier when he was in the shower and found him masturbating, having perverse thoughts about King.

“Hey man calm down. Jen trust me its okay, he doesn’t know anything. I think he figures you’re just upset about the deadline.”

Slowly Jensen nodded knowing that made sense. Then he looked over at King his heart breaking all over again at the thought of having to give King away.

Suddenly Jared was in front of him staring him down. 

Unable to maintain eye contact Jensen looked away yet out of his peripheral vision he saw Jared nervously jerk back and shove his hands into his pockets then hunch his shoulders. It was strange, but what was stranger was Jensen couldn’t figure out why Jared was here in the first place – he couldn’t possibly want anything to do with him not after what happened in the club house, not when he saw…

He didn’t get a chance to finish when Jared interrupted. “Listen Jen, I know you’re nervous and scared right now, but once you stop and think – well I know you well enough to know that when it comes down to it you’ll try and do anything in order to keep King. But Chris was right you can’t do that on your own. King could accidently hurt you. I’ll understand if you don’t want me there to help, but we’ll have to call Chris…”

“Wait what?” Jensen looked up his mouth gapping in shock by what Jared said.

“You need someone there to protect you but if you’d prefer Chris or Chad…” Jared met Jensen’s eyes and shrugged his shoulders, “I’ll understand.”

Jensen snapped his mouth closed, but didn’t bother to hide his surprise and it must have been evident on his face by the way Jared was looking at him. What really surprised Jensen wasn’t what Jared said but the multitude of emotions he saw on Jared’s face that was backed by earnestness, reflected in his eyes, an outright statement of fact that Jared was going to stand by him. 

Flabbergasted, Jensen swallowed, “You want to help me, like Chris did” and quietly added in a whisper, “with King?”

Jared simply nodded and added a firm yes. 

Jensen held Jared’s gaze. Jared was his best friend; admittedly a secret crush he’d thought would ever go anywhere since 1) he hadn’t come out and 2) he had thought Jared was straight.

Jared leaned in close his eyes never wavering away from Jensen’s. 

Although he was only a few inches taller, Jensen suddenly felt flustered in giddy excitement and could almost taste Jared’s breath when he spoke. 

“Jen, please tell me you’ll let me help you? You and King.”

There was no misinterpretation in understanding the full meaning of what Jared was asking not after what they had seen on that video. Jensen heard Jared’s exhale then saw him break out into a wide grin. It was only then Jensen realized he had bobbed his head and given his consent. Not that he regretted it, Jared was right he’d do anything for King including being his bitch for one night. There was no way he could just give King away to anyone not without trying every avenue. If nothing else he had to somehow bide for more time – be King’s bitch to keep him calm while he searched for just the right home for King: a home where King wouldn’t have a perverted owner willing to drop to the ground spread his knees and beg to be knotted.

Abruptly arms enveloped him and pulled until he was pressed tight against Jared’s chest. Jared’s voice soothed his worry. “It’s okay Jen it’s going to be all right, I’ll make sure of it, okay?”

*~*~*~*

Jared held him for a long time until King started to fidget and whine. 

Pulling apart Jared took charge and told Jensen to pack a bag informing him he had already asked his dad about him spending the night over at Jared’s with King. Jared had said his dad easily consented believing it’d be his last weekend with King. 

While Jensen packed, Jared was on phone and Jensen picked up pieces of a one-sided conversation Jared had with his brother, Jeff, who was going to cover for them. After Jared hung up he was on the phone with Chris; by then Jensen understood what Jared’s plan was. They were going back to the clubhouse and spend the night there. They had done it before with Chris and Chad in tow, only this time it’d be just them and King with a specific agenda. Jared told Chris he’d text if there was any problems otherwise he’d text him in the morning so Chris could swing by with breakfast. 

Once Jared hung up, and Jensen changed and had packed his bag they walked downstairs to gather King’s bowls for food and water. Together they walked back to the club house with King trotting between them. Neither of them spoke.

Once back at the club house Jensen just stepped over the pony wall then stood there staring at the notebook that was still where he had left it when he slammed it shut. King stood beside him wagging his tail while Jared stood at his back. Dropping his bag Jensen shuddered involuntarily as he remembered the video, images collided with the fantasy he had in the shower. 

Jared closed the space between them and ran his hands up and over Jensen’s shoulders in comfort. “Close your eyes and take a deep breath then let it go, okay?”

Jensen inhaled then exhaled.

Standing behind him, Jared pulled Jensen back flush to his body; his voice hovered just above his ear and quietly ordered. “Again.”

Jensen readily complied. Jared had him repeat the process several times until Jensen started to let go of his tension. 

Although they didn’t talk, Jensen could tell Jared was pleased as his fingers pressed harder to massage his skin then caressed down his shoulders where Jared dipped under Jensen’s shirt. There Jared stilled, his fingers spread over Jensen’s stomach. 

Neither moved, then Jensen felt the tension build this time it was coming from Jared. It took Jensen a moment before he realized Jared was giving him time to reject the intimate touch. Unable to speak, his heart pounding in his ears Jensen moved and settled a hand over Jared’s silently letting him know he was okay. In fact, it was more than okay. Jared had been his best friend forever and Jensen had crushed on him almost as long. 

It was subtle, but Jensen felt Jared’s thumb shift. It was a small caress that swept over his skin again and again until Jensen shuddered under the pleasure Jared was creating, making him moan out loud. 

At the sound Jared turned Jensen around crushing his body to him, where his hands roamed with purchase. One hand went up, and his fingers brushed over Jensen’s nub sending the shivers of want straight to his cock. Jared didn’t stop as his other hand traveled down passing over his bellybutton down to his jeans. At the band they lingered. Jared cleared his throat, his voice raspy, “Tell me Jen, what we saw, was it them or what they were doing that got you excited?”

Jensen opened his eyes puzzled. 

Jared added, “I won’t be _mad_ , but I need to know?”

Jensen didn’t bother to hide his confusion especially not after he heard Jared falter on the word mad and asked, “Know what?” 

Abruptly Jared’s hands dropped to his sides. Then Jensen heard him sigh before he rattled off. “You and Chris. If you’d really prefer Chris instead I promise I won’t get mad.”

“What?” Jensen asked then turned around when Jared stepped away from him. 

“You heard me.” Jared stated and refused to look him in the eyes. “I realize it might be a little complicated because of Chad, but Chris won’t reject you.

“Why are you…” dejected Jensen moved across the room away from Jared wrapping his arms around his body. His mind supplying multiple reasons why Jared was suddenly bringing up Chris only none of them made any sense.

Finally Jared’s voice filled the dense quiet. “Because you love him.”

Jensen shrugged, “Yeah so” and turned around in time to see Jared bodily deflate by his answer. Rolling his eyes Jensen added, “I also love Chad and you too jackass.” 

“But if you could pick, any one of us to help you?”

Jensen met Jared’s eyes trying to understand. There had to be something he was missing because up until now he had thought Jared was actually interested in him. Maybe he was projecting. Abruptly he was reminded of what Chris told Jared that if he couldn’t do it to call him- maybe that was what this was Jared couldn’t go through with it, but he’s afraid to leave Jensen alone. Finally shaking his head Jensen answered. “If you want me to go to them instead I will… then you don’t have to worry.”

“I don’t want you to, but…”

“But what? What are you not saying?”

“I overheard you, but it was an accident, okay?”

“Overheard what?”

“You!” Jared stated then sighed in frustration, “It was before you got King. It was late and my parents got into a fight. You know how they are, so I snuck out and came here. You were already here, but you didn’t hear me.” 

Jensen watched as Jared started to fidget and a crimson shade spread rapidly across neck up to the tip of his ears. It was obvious he was embarrassed then Jared fisted his hand and pumped it up and down as he mumbled, “You were you know…”

By Jared’s action it was easy enough to figure out and Jensen tried to swallow against his suddenly dry mouth. Before King it wasn’t unusual for him to sneak out nor was it unusual if he had the place to himself to jerk off, something he rarely ever did at home too afraid either one of his parents would walk in on him. Although he was allowed to shut his door there were no locks to his bedroom or the bathroom. On more than one occasion he’d been surprised by his father or step-mom walking into his room unannounced. So any private personal time was a quick jerk off in the shower or enjoy at his own pace here at the club house. 

“You were watching me? Okay, yeah that’s embarrassing, but that doesn’t explain…”

Jared interrupted, “You called out Chris. I know I shouldn’t have stayed and watched, but I did.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So listen I know how important this is, but if you…

Nearly shouting Jensen interrupted, “No! I don’t want Chris.” He stared levelly at Jared, “I take it you didn’t stick around or watch me again after that?”

Jared just stared him.

“Maybe if you did you would have heard me call out Chad. But there had been others Tom, Brock, Mike, even Harry. Also various celebrities even an occasional girl or two, but none of those ever came close to the numerous times I’ve said your name.” Jensen saw Jared’s mouth drop open in disbelief and knew it was time he confessed the truth. “Jared I’ve had a crush on you since you stopped that new kid, Martin from pushing me around back in first grade. So don’t ask me again who I want.” Jensen paused swallowing nervously but didn’t take his eyes off of Jared. “However I’ll go to our friends if you can’t or if you don’t want to see me like that…”

“Really?”

Immediately Jensen saw the relief in Jared’s face and simply answered, “Yeah” and turned away to hide his disappointment. 

Jared was there, hands framing his face as he forced Jensen to look at him. “Damn, Chad was right. Though we’re not doofuses we’re first class jackasses! We wasted a lot of time. I don’t want anyone to touch you but me.” Then he quietly added, “and King.”

“But you were relieved?”

Jared’s thumb sweeping over Jensen’s jaw as Jared’s other hand shifted and anchored on his shoulder. Beaming Jared simply stated. “Yeah, I am over the fact that you’ve been crushing on me nearly as long as I have on you.” 

“And Chad knew?” 

Jared shrugged, “Not back then, but after awhile I think he started to suspect whenever he wasn’t mooning over Chris.”

Jared’s grin suddenly slid south, his thumb stilled and he started to lick his lips nervously before he asked, “But is it going to bother you that I want to…”

“Want to what?”

Though he ran the words together in a rush, still Jensen understood what Jared was attempting to say, ‘Help you with King.’

“That’s why you’re here right?”

Jared gnawed on his lip. “Yeah, but”

“But what?”

“I want to – I want to see you like that to do what Chris did.”

“You mean you liked it liked it? It turned you on?”

Jared dipped his head to hide behind his bangs, his blush deepened when he nodded.

Jensen swallowed his voice just above a whisper as he admitted his own shame, “Then that makes both of us.” 

“You mean you…”

“Couldn’t you guess by the way I blew my wad earlier watching the damn thing.”

“Really? No I didn’t. Guess I was too nervous hiding my own boner.” 

Jensen nodded, “Huh, guess Chad is right we’re jackasses – just don’t tell him that or we’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Jared chuckled, “True. So you really want to?”

“I have to for King, but yeah I _want to_ with your help.” Jensen met Jared’s gaze then added hoping Jared would get his meaning that he wanted Jared too, “with you.”

By the wide-ass almost blinding grin Jared leveled at him Jensen knew Jared understood.

To confirm it, Jared’s bangs bobbed with his head, “Me too.” Then he leaned in and stopped, hovering just over Jensen’s lips. Jensen inhaled swallowing Jared’s breath; opening his mouth he closed the gap until they were lip to lip. Long seconds passed and neither moved. Jensen wasn’t sure if this was Jared’s first kiss or not. However it was his first kiss with a boy that wasn’t family. Though if pressed he’d admit there had been a couple of girls that had cornered him and took the initiative. Thinking of them, Jensen applied what he knew and opened his mouth just enough to encourage Jared do the same.

Almost immediately not only was Jared on board he took control of the kiss to become bolder and ahellofalot more when Jensen felt Jared’s tongue slide in to brush against his own. Jensen was sure the heat Jared created against his skin was leaving molded handprints wherever he touched. Jensen hadn’t even realized he had started to moan out loud not until King started to bark excitedly.

Jared pulled back leaving Jensen panting, his cock hard throbbing in want.

Jared laughed, “Shush it’s okay, but we probably should get started if we’re going to do this, right?”

Jensen could only utter a confused “Huh?” still riding high from their first kiss.

“Remember what Chris said, he left notes. After you left and” Grinning Jared shrugged even as his bangs swayed sideways over his eyes, “I finished jerking off and calmed down, I took a look at them.” To make his point Jared sat down and patted the floor next to him. Once Jensen followed and sat down, King was there licking his face while Jared opened the backpack and pulled out a pad and started flipping through several pages. 

Jensen’s eyes widened, “Thought he said notes.”

“Yeah but leave it to Chris to go the full mile and write out _detailed_ step by step instructions. There’s probably enough notes here to start a book.”

“Shit!”

“My sentiments exactly.”

“Ah how detailed?”

“Detailed although most of its pretty clinical. He also left a full bottle of lube and a dildo to help prep. But before we get into any of that- he mentioned we should talk about a few things.”

“What things?”

“On our experiences, if we – you have any?”

“With King? Of course not.”

“That’s not what I meant. Chris just says that you’d need more prep with lube and stuff if you hadn’t you know … done it before?”

Jensen stared at Jared then stood and bitterly stated, “You mean if I’ve been _fucked_?”

Jared muttered softly, “Yeah.” getting up as he faced Jensen. Although Jared didn’t say or add ‘sorry’ nonetheless, Jensen heard the heartfelt sentiment but it was what Jensen saw reflected in Jared’s eyes. He uttered a sigh, his irritation dissipated as quickly as it started. “No, I haven’t.” Then quietly Jensen admitted, “I’ve only jerked off and fingered myself, you know.” 

Jared nodded, “Me too.” Then waved his hand toward King “Maybe _all of this_ it would have been easier if we had come out to each other before now.”

Jensen couldn’t stop himself and laughed at the absurdity, “I doubt it.”

Jared joined in, “Yeah, guess not.”

“Anything else we have to talk about?”

“Not really – just…”

Impatiently Jensen asked, “Just what?”

“We should start to, you know…”

Nervously Jensen trailed off, “Oh okay…”

“Hey remember you’re not going to be doing this alone.” Jared closed some the space between them, his fingers clasping the end of Jensen’s shirt and pulling him until Jensen was facing Jared. Then Jared leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips as he bunched up and pulled Jensen’s shirt up, pausing at his chest. “I’ll be right here with you the whole time.”

Jensen could only nod as Jared pulled off his shirt dropping it to the floor. Jared stepped in closer, his hands slid down Jensen’s arms leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Jensen shuddered and sucked in a breath when he felt one of Jared’s fingers touch the skin at his hip then gently stroke along the top band of his jeans. 

Jared’s fingers paused in mid-stroke then stopped altogether. 

Jensen swallowed then held his breath waiting. When nothing happened Jensen looked up from under his lashes only to see Jared’s gaze was lower – staring intently at Jensen’s body. Jared’s eyes were dark intense, pupils dilated. His gaze swept up and locked with Jensen.

Jensen couldn’t look away and reached out to lay his hand over Jared’s then dragged his hand to the buttoned closure of his jeans.

Jared lingered there then abruptly his thumb swept down and under the band to caress the skin there. 

At Jared’s touch, Jensen shivered in want. His cock jumped, throbbed, pressing tight, awkward inside of his jeans. He had never been with anyone, had anyone touch him like this. Jensen opened his mouth, but nothing came out as Jared moved. His fingers quickly unfastened the buttons and unzipped his fly.

Free from the tight confinement of his jeans, his cock sprang free tenting his boxers. 

Jensen didn’t have time to think as Jared leaned in and kissed him while pushing his jeans down to puddle on the floor. 

Though there was some clumsy awkwardness in their haste, neither of them cared as they kissed and groped each other. The kisses were hot slobbering wet, each devouring the other. Their tongues darting in and out, tasting the other while they rubbed and palmed each other’s cocks. But when Jared slid his hand inside his boxers and fasten fingers around his cock – skin against skin, Jensen couldn’t stop the illicit moan that escaped.

It was too much, Jensen felt the pressure build; he couldn’t stop it he was going to come in Jared’s hand. He didn’t even know when they had stopped kissing, or when Jared started talking, but Jared’s own panted breath filled his ears, his voice husky almost unrecognizable urged Jensen on as he tightened his hold: _Go on Jen, fuck my hand, come for me._

A whimper escaped then in compliance Jensen snapped his hips moving erratically to fuck Jared’s hand. He wasn’t going to last and Jared knew it and wanted Jensen to lose it and he did when he felt Jared’s other hand ease between his ass cheeks and a finger slithered down to his hole and pushed against his opening.

A strangled cry rang out as he erupted; long strings of come squirted decorating Jensen’s stomach.

Coming down from the high, Jensen noticed he was still in Jared’s embrace; his large hands explored Jensen’s body offering soothing caresses up and down his back then back down to his ass. It was only then Jensen realized he was fully naked, his boxers gone.

Under Jared steady rhythmic pets Jensen relaxed against Jared’s chest; he tried to clear his throat and attempted to talk, “That was…” and pulled back to look up at Jared, his blush deepened, his smile widening though he was unable to find the right words to convey what he was feeling.

At his response, Jared grinned matching his smile and asked, “Good?”

Jensen shook his head and stated a firm, “Better.”

Jared licked his lips then ducked his head, nodding, his bangs swung down hiding his eyes. A habit Jensen knew Jared did whenever he was embarrassed or nervous, a momentarily escape. Something Jensen was sometimes envious of that he couldn’t hide his eyes behind his own shorter style, a style that framed and accentuated his face to make his eyes more prominent. 

Lost in his thoughts, Jensen hadn’t even noticed King until he felt King’s wet nose on his hip. He froze as pleasure slithered down his spine at the unexpectedness. He heard Jared say something but he couldn’t make it out past the acceleration of his heart pounding zero to sixty in his ears. 

King’s tongue bathed his side as he tried to get between their bodies. Belatedly Jensen realized King wanted to lick clean the splattered come that decorated his stomach. A guttural moan rent the air when King’s tongue had angled just right to hit a long lick up the side of his cock. 

A moment later disappointment hit when Jensen felt Jared swat King away. Seconds after, only to realize he was moving King behind him. Jared pulled him into a tight embrace his arms reaching around making it easier for Jared to grab his ass cheeks and pry them open allowing King to nose his crack. Jensen yelped in surprise. It was followed by a string of curses that Jensen quickly complied by spreading his legs wider and tilting his ass out in an open invitation.

King didn’t need instructions as he dug in. 

Jensen shuddered and swayed, pressing against Jared’s chest as he felt King’s tongue swipe up and over his crack digging deeper to taste everything that was Jensen.

Minutes to seconds it didn’t matter, unable to control himself Jensen shook in Jared’s arms pushing his ass back giving himself up to King.

Jensen whimpered when Jared abruptly pulled Jensen up to stand on his own and shooed King away, ordering King to sit and stay. Then over his shoulder when he left to do something, Jared ordered him, not to move. 

Still dazed his body humming with pleasure, Jensen couldn’t stop himself from glancing at King. His need building and all he longed to do was drop to his knees and call King back over. 

As quickly as the thought came, Jared was back carrying a stool and Chris’ bag – it was the same stool Chad had been draped over in the video when Ozzy took his friend. Jared put the stool down and dug inside the bag pulling out a small pillow and placed it on the stool’s seat. When he was done Jensen met Jared’s eyes, his cock waved and jerked in anticipation thankful Jared wasn’t trying to stop anything, but instead was taking charge to move things forward.

Whatever look he had on his face must have caught Jared off guard, but it only lasted seconds as Jared’s eyes swept over Jensen’s body then visibly relaxed when he took notice that Jensen wasn’t just rock hard, but overly excited with pre-come pushing out.

Jared dropped the bag; not bothering to hide how thrilled he was to see Jensen was just as excited as he was. Reaching out he pulled Jensen to his side and kissed him. A giddy mirth escaped as Jared slid Jensen’s hand over his equally hard cock. Jensen squeezed his hand even as Jared’s hand encircled Jensen’s cock and gently pulled. “I’m going to get you ready for King now – is that okay?”

Jared’s hand stilled even though Jensen silently nodded his answer. 

When Jared didn’t do anything else, Jensen opened his eyes to silently question Jared. 

He watched as Jared swallowed nervously. “It’s not easy for me either – talking, but I need to hear you Jen. I need to know you’re okay? That you want this as much as I do.”

Jensen held Jared’s gaze. Though his throat was dry making it difficult to speak, Jensen muttered, “Yes I want to. I want this.”

“Okay” Jared nodded and then repeated, “Okay then let’s do it.” 

Jared reached out and clasped his hand around Jensen’s neck pulling him in for a quick kiss then he slid his hand down to Jensen’s shoulder adding pressure. Jensen understood, his knees buckled, descending to drape his body over the stool.

Jensen couldn’t stop a quiver of anticipation when he heard King fidget and bark behind him. 

Jared chuckled, “Not yet King, you have to be patient. I need to prep Jen first so you don’t hurt him.” Jared’s hand easily caressed down Jensen’s back to his ass and lingered. “Then he can be your bitch, isn’t that right Jen?” 

Jensen moaned, answering enthusiastically, “Yes!”

“Good. Let’s get you prepped then.”

Jared knelt down beside Jensen. Behind him, Jensen could hear Jared bringing the bag closer and unzipped it, rummaging through the bag. Then he heard pages flipping, what Jensen could only assume was Jared reading Chris’ notebook. 

Anxious Jensen couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or yell at Jared to stop reading and get on with it. Then he couldn’t hold it in and blurted out laughing at the same time King started to bark – the abrupt noise startled Jared. 

Jensen’s laughter teetered off into a desperate whine of want, when he cried out Jared’s name expressing his impatience.

Jared answered, “Right, no more reading.” 

There was more fumbling then Jensen felt Jared’s hand cup and fondle his ass. He didn’t need or want Jared to ask what he wanted; instead he was blatant and tilted his ass up. Biting his lips Jensen whimpered his need.

A shush was accompanied with continuous petting motion down his flank. “Shush, such a good bitch.” Jared’s fingers started to move gently down his crack, a finger circled his hole several times before the tip of the digit was pushed inside. 

Jensen gasped and pushed back on the digit trying to swallow Jared’s finger. 

Jared muttered, “So hungry for it… go ahead Jen open your hole” as he pushed his finger all the way in and pulled out then rammed it back in.

It shattered Jensen’s reserve his need spiking. Jensen’s cock was hard, waving beneath him untouched as Jared took control and continued to finger fuck him. It felt so good, Jensen couldn’t stop himself from babbling - he needed more. 

Jared quickly complied and added another finger. The sounds of fresh squishy lube resounded under the hard slaps of skin as Jared started to piston in and out of Jensen’s hole. Jensen pushed back only to have Jared stop and reprimand him, telling him, “Don’t! You want to be a good bitch then you need to learn to just take whatever your stud’s willing to give you. Isn’t that right Jen?”

Jensen cried out, “Yes!”

“That’s a good bitch.” 

Jensen trembled sure his entire body was flushed, increasing to a deeper shade of red with every word out of Jared’s mouth. Yet Jensen couldn’t deny the truth, the dirtier Jared’s words, the more Jensen needed until he felt weak with desire. 

Jared must have understood as he continued talking while slowly fingering him again. Only this time he started to circle and scissor them open in an effort to widen his hole. “God Jen, you’re so tight, a perfect bitch. I can’t wait to see King’s knot slamming inside your tight hole, filling you...” 

Cold lube was drizzled over Jared’s fingers as he added a third finger. By the fourth pass, Jared was thrusting fast setting a hard pace that Jensen could only approve of by groaning.

Abruptly Jared slowed down and removed his fingers. Jensen was about to protest when he felt something hard and impossibly wide in girth prod his ass. It was the dildo Jared had mentioned. Breeching his hole Jensen gasped in pain, and couldn’t stop his whimpering, as Jared forced it further in. “Fuck Jared…”

Jared only pushed deeper, “I know Jen, breath into it.”

Jensen wanted to yell for Jared to stop, but instead clamped his lips shut and started breathing through his nose – enduring the pain. Finally Jensen could feel that it bottom out. 

Jared held it there as his free hand caressing Jensen’s flank. “That’s good Jen, its’ okay just keep breathing.” Jared created small pulses by repeatedly pushing the dildo in then suddenly he twisted it and pulled it partway out before shoving it back in. 

Inside it must have hit his prostate as it sparked pleasure that radiated throughout Jensen’s body. 

Jared started to gradually rebuild the pace he had created using his fingers. At each pass when Jared hit his prostate Jensen became more vocal in his need and his cock which had flagged perked back up. 

Jared didn’t slow down but he cleared his throat, his voice hoarse in nervous excitement, but loud enough he wanted to make sure Jensen heard him. “Jen, I have to confess. After you left, I reopened the video and watched it all the way to the end. I couldn’t help it I had to. It was okay seeing them, but in my head I was seeing you with King. At the end, like Chad, I want to see that with you – your hole fucked out empty and open, sloppy wet leaking with King’s come and mine dripping out of you.”

Between Jared’s aroused voice, the image and the pounding pace Jared had created - it was too much and started a chain reaction as Jensen’s muscles clenched tightly in a vise grip around the dildo, his entire body spasmed in an explosive orgasm.

Seconds or minutes later, Jensen lazily lifted his face to the peppered kisses he was receiving. And whispered, “Jared”

Jensen felt more than saw Jared smile. 

“Baby you were so good the way you came.” 

At Jared’s praise, Jensen could only smile in return. His entire body basked at Jared’s touch. 

Jared removed the dildo leaving Jensen feeling empty as Jared exclaimed, “You’re so nice and open.” 

King whinnied, shuffling forward. “I know boy he’s _so ready to be fucked_.”

Hearing the longing in Jared’s words, Jensen perked up wondering if Jared was going to fuck him. 

Before he could ask him, Jared asked, “You ready for King now?”

Jared’s hand caressed over Jensen’s forehead urging him to look up.

Jensen did and met Jared’s eyes then licked his lips, “Do you…” he faltered examining Jared’s face then plunged ahead not mincing his words, “I do, I want you to fuck me – what you said earlier, I want you both.”

Jared leaned in and gently kissed Jensen. When he pulled back he looked meaningfully into Jensen’s eyes. “Good, me too Jen, I love you and don’t want anyone else. But for now because we don’t have a lot of time to train King, you need to be his bitch and right now he needs to see me as his –your- trainer, okay?”

Though he was thrilled Jared just told him he loved ‘em, Jensen couldn’t deny he wanted Jared. Reluctantly Jensen nodded. 

“Hey, baby, don’t worry you’re going to be mine! Our bitch, mine and King’s. But I’m taking Chris’ advice. He strongly suggested we wait for a bit to let King get used to our new roles. But…”

“But what?”

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to enjoy myself watching, or helping King mount you.” Jared’s bangs fell and swept over his eyes as he leaned down and whispered, “Or that I won’t come again watching King fuck your pretty hole open.” 

Before Jensen could respond, Jared devoured his mouth, pushing in to capture and suck suggestively on Jensen’s tongue.

When they pulled back both were gasping for breath as they stared longingly at each other. Jared was the first to collect himself as he cupped and lifted Jensen’s face. “You ready baby?”

Jensen inclined his head to nod then turned his face downward to kiss Jared’s palm.

Using the same palm Jensen had kissed; Jared lovingly stroked Jensen’s cheek then kissed the top of his head. “K’ I need you to scoot up and get your ass up higher.”

With Jared’s guidance Jensen made the necessary adjustments. Jared’s hand leisurely trialed down Jensen’s back. “There you go, perfect.” 

Jared moved and called out to King. “You ready boy?” Jared had one hand settled on his lower back, his hand sweeping back in forth in quiet assurances. “Alright boy, come here.”

Jensen inhaled and closed his eyes. Only half hard, still his cock twitched hearing King move across the floor. “He’d been showing since you first came. This last time – he wants you Jen. Don’t you boy?”

In answer, Jared let King edge in close enough that Jensen felt the brush of King’s hair against his back legs. Startled Jensen jerked when he felt King wrap his paws around his waist. He felt King hump his backside missing his target – instead King’s randy wet cock slid down between his crack, poking Jensen’s ass in several rapid attempts to find his hole.

Jensen wiggled. He couldn’t help it as he wanted to move and reach around to help King. 

Jared slapped his ass and reprimanded him. “Jen, stay still! Alright boy, see how desperate your bitch is? Come on King let me…”

Whatever Jared had said after that, Jensen had no idea as King’s cock found and plunged deep into his hole. Though Jared had worked hard to make him loose and open it wasn’t enough. King felt huge, the pain pierced radiating from his hole that instinctively he tried ineffectively to pull away. In response, King tightened his hold around Jensen’s torso as he started to hump Jensen’s ass. 

King’s cock filled and bottomed out then pulled back, his rutting erratic as King continued to fuck Jensen.

Jensen could do nothing but hang on. He felt Jared’s hand tangle in his hair, caressing and praising him. The high pitch genuine squeal of awe within Jared’s voice surprised him more than his rambling. “OMG, Jen watching King fuck you… I didn’t know it’d be this hot! Your hole is so stretched – his knot, I don’t know how, it’s so big, do you feel it? What’s it feel like?”

Jensen couldn’t talk, nothing but incoherent sounds escaped his mouth. However if he could of he would have smacked Jared on the back of head for asking such stupid questions on whether or not he could feel King’s knot. His mind screamed a chorus of fucking course – it was fucking HUGE catching on his rim with every pass. 

Even through the shock everything was painful until King bottomed to repeatedly hit his prostate. His cock filled each time King pushed and touched that bundle of nerves. He had come twice already, still he wanted more. Jared’s rough voice was immediately followed by his encouraging touch that was echoed with each dirty word Jared utter ignited each of Jensen’s fantasies while at the same time forging new ones. 

King’s pace slowed, his knot swollen even as it was yanked out. 

Jared gasped voicing how massive it was, his fingers fisted in Jensen’s hair. Jensen heard the nails hit the wood as King hopped on his hind legs – leaning in adding pressure to push the knot back in. King’s weight and seer strength forced the knot to popped back in. 

Jensen’s hole closed tightly around King’s knot locking them together. King’s length sat on his prostate. Then Jensen felt it, King’s cock pulsed then start to fill him with come. Jensen choked out a whimper. Jared relaxed his fingers to gently comb through his hair, his voice hoarse barely above a whisper, “You’re so beautiful Jen” while with his other hand, by the sounds of it, Jared was feverishly jerking off. 

Jensen needed to see and opened his eyes, turning toward the sounds of Jared’s illicit groans. He had no idea when Jared had opened his pants to pull himself out, but watching him now - Jensen felt a wave of passion rise at the sight of seeing Jared’s tight fist pumping his cock up and down, eyes glued to the spot where Jensen was firmly knotted. Jared’s mouth hung open; his ragged breath came in long surrendering pants. Watching Jared, Jensen ached with renewed excitement and clamped his muscles around King’s knot. King lazily rocked short pulses, pushing his cock to continuously stimulate Jensen’s prostate. 

Beside him Jared went ridged uttering a choked, ‘Oh God’ as a wad of come spurted out over the head covering his fist. That’s all it took before Jensen cried out panting out his own release.

*~*~*~*

Dazed still humming with pleasure Jensen slowly opened his eyes hearing Jared’s encouraging whisper, “Jen.”

It took Jensen a few seconds to realize two things: first, that he had passed out; two, he was still tied to King who had turned so they were now ass to ass. 

Jared scooted in closer, as his arms wrapped around Jensen’s torso. Adding leverage, to relieve some of his weight off of the stool while still immobile and they had to patiently wait for King’s knot to deflate. Jared caressed his jaw then tilted his face up even as Jared’s lips slowly descended to meet his. Unlike their earlier kisses this kiss was feather light. Jared lingered, his lips drawing out a long gentle sensuous kiss. 

Simultaneously Jared’s hands started to move lazily, stroking and caressing Jensen’s skin everywhere he touched. 

Slowly Jared pulled back looking deeply into Jensen’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

Jensen nodded and licked his lips already missing Jared’s lips. 

Jared’s hands framed his face, his thumbs brushing soft strokes as one swept up over his cheek the other down over his jaw. “Jen that was so hot. You were – are so beautiful. Thank you! I couldn’t love you more.”

Jensen swallowed; his heart was hammering foolishly warmed by the sincerity and depth of Jared’s words. That was twice now that Jared told him he loved him, and he had yet to say it. Actually he did say it, but he had lumped it in together as the same kind love he had for Chris and Chad. And he did love all of them, but Jensen couldn’t deny what he felt for Jared was simply more.

It was no longer just an unrequited crush nor was it just a crush. What he felt for Jared was overwhelming, filling him with an abundance of emotions, deeper and more intense. Everything about it was different and in a way new. Then it dawned on him, he was in love with Jared.

The fact that Jared had just told him again that he loved him, and continued to stare adoringly at him despite what they just did, what he did or even that he was still knotted to King took Jensen’s breath away. 

Jensen opened and closed his mouth, a lump forming blocking out any sound. He desperately wanted to return the words – to tell Jared how much he really did love him. Reveal how deeply his feelings for Jared actually were, but right now in his position hanging off of King’s knot Jensen couldn’t stop the sudden tide of shame. Quickly he shifted and lowered his eyes as heat colored his skin.

Jared wasn’t having it and gently forced Jensen to look at him. “Don’t! Don’t be embarrassed – not with me! Please. You’re beautiful Jen. A year ago I realized my crush was a lot more than a crush and I fell in love with you. To me you were always beautiful and you’re even more beautiful right now.” 

Jensen could tell Jared wanted to duck his head and hide behind his bangs. Instead Jared swallowed nervously and pleaded, “Please don’t hate me for that.”

Jensen couldn’t think and empathically shook his head; mentally repeating over and over until the words finally popped out in a rush. _I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. I love you._

Jared searched his eyes grinning like mad his bangs bouncing as he proclaimed, “We’re fucking idiots!” Jared closed the distance between them, “but this idiot wants no one but you Jen.” Jared’s lips descended to possessively claim Jensen, in a heated kiss.

Giddy with relief Jensen opened his mouth and returned Jared’s kiss – it was perfect. Behind him he heard King barking, as he tugged trying to pull them apart. Nothing happened, the knot still too inflamed. 

Jared felt his distraction and overtly sucked on Jensen tongue while his hand swept down Jensen’s back down in long soothing strokes. 

King pulled again, testing the knot. Jensen couldn’t stop the grunt that escaped. This time Jared broke the kiss and looked over Jensen’s shoulder back at King and asked, “You okay?”

Catching his breath Jensen nodded his voice raspy when he spoke, “How long do you think?”

“No way to tell. Chris said Ozzy took anywhere from ten up to twenty minutes.”

“Twenty minutes? How long have we been tiedddddddd?” Jensen squealed out the last word as King tugged again creating a mixture of pain/pleasure that ricocheted throughout his body.

Jared’s hand kept moving, petting Jensen in circles as his hand roamed freely over his body. King tugged again, jarring Jensen’s body hard enough that he couldn’t stop the string of strangled moans. He’d swear if he wasn’t bent over the damn stool with Jared holding him steady, he’d be at King’s mercy and dragged around the room by his knot. 

Jared’s hand slithered under his belly and encountered Jensen’s cock and gasped. “Oh god you’re hard again.” His long fingers wrapped around him for just a moment then he let go. 

Jensen couldn’t rein in his disappointment when Jared pulled back to see his face. Jared simply ignored his silent plea. Grinning wickedly, eyes twinkling with mischief Jared leaned in for a quick kiss then shifted under Jensen’s body. The maneuver elevated his torso up to the spot where the stool supported his lower abdomen. Unable to resist Jensen rested his body on top of Jared’s back. 

Confused Jensen wondered what the hell Jared was doing. He nearly short circuited as Jared’s tongue sweep over the head of his cock. Lips clamped over the head as Jared’s mouth slid down in a tight suction then bobbed back. Jensen couldn’t think, panting as the pleasure Jared created intensified. Abruptly King tugged again, though Jensen tried to hold him in place, King had had enough and this time he pulled until he finally popped free then turned around to lick at Jensen’s hole. The unexpected pleasure set off an orgasm that ripped through his body even as Jared swallowed down his jiz.

Depleted and boneless Jensen slid into a blissful sleep.

*~*~*~* 

When Jensen woke, he blinked away the sleep, adjusting to the dim light in the room. His eyes shifted to the window to see it was pitch black outside only the light from the lantern made it handy for him to see. Glancing down he found his fingers relaxed lazily intertwined within Jared’s. It was obvious Jared had moved him off of the stool to where they were on laying now on the floor. Jensen spotted the stool with a bowl sitting on it and towel by the floor. Releasing Jared’s hand, Jensen slid his palm down over his stomach, blushing when he realized Jared must have cleaned him up. 

King was the first to realize he was awake and lifted his head to sniff; lick and bath Jensen’s face. He didn’t stop until King was apparently satisfied that he was okay before settling back down, his body curled up close against Jensen’s side while Jared was spooned along his back. 

Jared nuzzled his neck, and wistfully said, “That was too cute.” 

“Shut up!”

Jared laughed, “You better get used to it. King loves you more now than ever before.”

Jensen snorted, though there was no heat behind the gesture. 

Jared only wrapped his arm around Jensen’s middle, his hand spread possessively out over his stomach. “King’s not the only one that loves you, now go back to sleep.”

Jared’s length was plastered against him while King lay curled up against his stomach. Jensen shifted his hand and gently burrowed his fingers in King’s fur before he settled and closed his eyes then sleepily muttered, “Love you too, Jared.”

Jared didn’t respond but Jensen felt him press into his back while he brushed his thumb up in a sweeping motion before sleep claimed them both. 

*~*~*  
A month later

It was the end of August and their summer vacation was nearly over. Thinking back over the summer, Jensen knew everything about it was a life changing experience where he agreed with Chad: it was an experience he’d never take back; he loved King too much to ever consider a life without King. Fact was the rest of the summer was a whirlwind that only increased when King’s special training started.

*~*~*~*

Outside the initial few hours after King had knotted Jensen the first time, none of them: King, Jared and Jensen had more than a few hours sleep for the rest of the weekend. 

By seven Saturday morning Chris started to call, prodded by Chad, too anxious to wait for them to call and check in. 

They didn’t answer, although they were already up and otherwise occupied. 

Once King woke that morning, he had gone outside to do his business only to come back nudging Jensen, his interest blatant as King started to sniff and lick Jensen’s morning wood. Jared woke just in time to stop him from rolling onto his knees then he quickly got up to go get the stool. Explaining as he did that it’d be better for Jensen if he used the support the stool offered. Then stated off handedly that down the road once they were accustomed and he had more practice under his belts, Jensen could go without using the stool. 

Shortly afterward once he was firmly knotted Jensen busily took care of Jared’s morning erection; neither heard and had tuned out the sound of Jared’s cell ringing. Once Jared came he started to lavish Jensen with slow open kisses. It was King’s bark of warning that startled them and in a panic pull apart.

Jared turned expectantly and shuffled clumsily as he tried to block King and Jensen as he squeaked out, “Who’s there?”

Jensen shifted his head and glanced toward the opening. Although he didn’t see anyone he heard a loud sigh then finally Chris called out. “Me. When you didn’t answer your phone Chad started to worry and wanted me to check on you, to see if everything was okay?”

Beside him, Jared visibly relaxed but scrambled to find and put on his pants. “We’re fine, just ah hang on a sec.”

Chris quickly replied. “No problem.”

By the clarity of Chris’ voice and the growl of aggravation in his voice, it was clear he had been just as worried. 

Abruptly King turned so they were ass to ass then tugged hard, apparently excited to go see Chris. Jensen involuntarily cried out in pain, closing his eyes when he did.

A moment later he heard Chris’ shock exclaim, “Oh shit!” that prompted Jensen to open his eyes and shift toward Chris’ voice where he suddenly was faced with Chris who had popped his head inside the window.

Their eyes locked and Jensen could feel his face flaming under his friends gaze. Jared started to mumble something, but Chris held up his hand stopping Jared from saying anything.

The shocked expression on his face faded and sparkled with something else as Chris bit his lip taking in the full scene before him; his voice rough when he spoke. “No need. I was – we were just worried when you didn’t pick up. But I can see everything is fine, so I’ll just…” he motioned his thumb behind him, “go.” He was gone only to reappear a second later. “Oh yeah, I picked up some breakfast. Call me later with what you want and I’ll pick you some BK for lunch.” Dropping the bag inside the clubhouse Chris turned and fled. Almost belatedly Jared yelled out, “Thanks!” 

Together the listened acutely aware of Chris’ leaving until they couldn’t hear his retreat. Neither said a word as silence descended. It didn’t last long as Jared suddenly burst out laughing.

Jensen’s shock turned to exasperation by the time he leveled his gaze on Jared, who was laughing so hard he fell backwards, shaking his head muttering something about the look on Chris’ face.

A yelp escaped Jensen as King tugged again. It seemed to sober Jared up as he rushed over, one hand quickly soothed down Jensen’s side while his other hand did the same to King as he pulled once more this time his knot deflated enough to pop free. 

King licked at Jensen’s hole then proceeded to lie curled up on the floor where he started to lick himself.

Throughout the rest of the weekend, though they didn’t stick around or interrupt them, Chris and later Chad delivered their food. Overall they had little sleep. Whenever King wasn’t knotted to Jensen; he and Jared worked steadily on training King. Like Ozzy now that King had a bitch to satisfy his randy needs, he was calmer and ready to listen and more importantly willing to obey Jensen’s commands.

Before they knew it, it was Monday morning. Though Jensen was eager to spread his legs and enjoyed King’s knot earlier that morning he couldn’t shake his feelings of dread. Fear that regardless of everything they did his step-mother would still force him to give King away. The idea of loosing King now after everything that’s happened was so much worse. 

They only had a small window to get back to the house unnoticed when Jensen’s father left to go and pick up his step-mom at the airport. They need to use that opportunity to shower and wash the heavy scent of sex, more importantly Jensen needed to wash away the splattered jiz from King and Jared that started to dry and itch all over his body. If they missed that window they’d have to take up Chris’ offer and go over to his place. Unable to put it off any longer Jensen left the clubhouse to go back home with Jared at his side and King on his other side. No one spoke, but Jared reached down and laced their fingers together, squeezing offering a measure of hope he didn’t feel as they made their way back to the house. Once they arrived, they checked the garage to see if in fact his father had left. Seeing the car gone it was clear to go inside. There Jensen found a note on the table confirming his dad had gone to go pick up his step-mom. 

Upstairs, Jared went first and stripped down taking a quick shower. Leaving the water running, Jared got out of the shower, grabbing the pile of clothes Jensen had readied for him. Nodding Jensen gave Jared one last kiss before he scurried to strip down as Jared left the bathroom and shut the door. 

He had just gotten out of the shower and dried before changing quickly when his father came in. Not only to tell him they were home, but also to inform Jensen that Jared had to go home and instruct Jensen to bring King and meet him and his mother downstairs. 

Jensen could only nod, staring imploringly at Jared as his father left the room. Neither heard his father go downstairs instead he waited by the stairs for Jared to join him. 

Jensen swallowed, his fear bubbling to the surface. Meeting Jared’s gaze, Jensen could tell Jared wanted to rush over and hug him and never let him go; instead Jared just smiled and bobbed his head. Kneeling down beside King, Jared briskly ran his hand over King’s back patting him down. “I know you can do it King, remember everything we taught you – you listen to Jensen okay.” Standing he faced Jensen one last time, glanced at the door then met Jensen’s gaze. “It’s going to be all right, he’ll listen. Call or meet me later at the club if you can?” Abruptly Jared turned nearly running out of the room then down the stairs, the screen door slamming seconds later. 

Jensen’s hand curled into King’s fur as he just starred at the empty space where Jared had stood only to jump when his father yelled, calling his name. Shuddering, Jensen tried to inhale then exhale, to calm his fear along with his heart that threatened to burst through his chest.

Moving slowly Jensen descended the stairs with King at his side. Entering the living room, Jensen found his dad and his step-mom, Anna, waiting expectantly. She quietly offered a smile that faded as her gaze drifting down to King.

Jensen’s hand clutched tightly in King’s fur as he stood there, his mouth gaped open, his fear escalating afraid she had already decided against King.

Abruptly Anna shook her head, her smile widened as she looked directly at Jensen. “Good morning Jensen, it’s good to see you.” She stated cheerfully. Jensen nodded, but before he could respond with a greeting she added, “I heard there were a few problems with King.”

Jensen’s mouth snapped shut, his nostrils flaring as he tried and failed to swallow his panic. 

Without hesitation Anna continued on. “However your dad mentioned how diligently you worked with King over the past week focusing on his behavior. I’ll admit last week when your dad told me, I was furious.”

Jensen’s eyes darted to his dad feeling betrayed before he turned back to his step-mom waiting for her rip out his heart by ruling that King would have to leave.

Without missing a beat Anna continued. “You probably already suspected I’m not very good with dogs. Fact of the matter, any pets except for possibly goldfish, I’ve never been very comfortable around them. That’s what you get when you grow up in the city in an apartment complex that doesn’t allow pets. Even the majority of my friends didn’t have pets. Then when I got older, the truth is my nerves got the best of me and I was skittish around them. The fact is I always felt insecure, like I’ve been with King and they knew it.”

“Now it’s true, King’s bad behavior is unacceptable, and ultimately your dad left the decision up to me.”

Jensen could barely hear beyond the thundering pounding in his ears. He hadn’t even realized his step-mom had offered King her hand, palm up in order to allow him to sniff before squatting down to his level as she started to slowly pet him. 

Jensen blinked several times confused by what he was seeing – his usually overly conservative uptight step-mom was digging her fingers in King’s fur to gently rub behind his ears. Though he didn’t move from Jensen’s side King was obviously enjoying the attention.

“Did you know that my sister, Carol, lives out in the country on a farm of all places. Unlike me she craved what we didn’t have and has always wanted pets.” Suddenly she burst out laughing. “Now she does. A herd of animals everything from: cats, dogs, sheep, chickens, horses, ducks and fish in a pond she designed, even has a ten pound pet turtle. You should have seen me I was definitely out of my element.”

“Now I’m not saying nor am I willing to take on vast assortment of animals or if King’s truly un-trainable, arrangements will have to be made. However if King’s as smart as you claim and you’re willing to continue working studiously on training him… I’m willing to allow you the time to make it work.” Looking up she met Jensen’s stare, and added, “If that’s acceptable to you?”

In shock Jensen couldn’t believe what he just heard and swallowed hard. On autopilot his head moved, and bobbed up and down. 

“Good. How about you King, are you willing to work hard and listen to Jensen?” 

In answer, King barked. Before he could stop him King moved forward and proceeded to lick her face. 

With a reprimand on the tip of his tongue, Jensen moved to grab King’s collar to pull him back only to be shocked when his step-mom laughed at King’s lavish tongue bath. Slowly she pulled away, but continued to pet King as she stood up.

His father gasped and exclaimed in surprise, “Anna…”

“Yes well I’ll spare you the details and my trials and tribulations I had with Carol’s brood. Sufficed to say it was a learning experience. After two weeks I walked away with a new understanding that a cherished pet can be more than that, and be a part of the family. And it’s quite clear that King is that, especially to Jensen.”

Jensen wasn’t sure if it was a question or statement, it didn’t matter. Tears of joy slid down his face as he nodded. Suddenly overcome, unable to speak past the lump in his throat, he launched himself into her arms and hugged her for all he was worth.

King barked wagging his tail. Neither wanted to break the embrace, but finally she pulled away. “Before you run off to tell Jared the good news – poor boy wouldn’t even look at me when he ran out of here. I have a gift for you.” Turning around she moved to get whatever she had sitting on the table behind her then handed him a stack of three books on ‘How to train your dog’ “Carol suggested these would help and steer you in the right direction. We’ll take it week to week. Now I will have to evaluate King’s progress, but as long as he’s making improvements, you don’t have to worry – we’ll make it work, I promise, all right?” 

Jensen nodded. 

“Good! Now go and tell your friends. Give us a call if you’re having lunch with them, but I’d like to see you home for dinner.” 

With the books in one hand Jensen hugged her again, his words running nearly as fast as his heart before he trailed off. “Thank you! You won’t regret it, I promise…” Jensen closed his eyes; his head nestled in the crook of her neck where he inhaled and enjoyed her sweet scent. Without dwelling on what it’d mean, Jensen swallowed and followed his heart, and quietly added, “mom” just loud enough for her to hear. 

He immediately felt her shocked stillness then her response as she reinforced the hug with refreshed jubilance and whispered, ‘thank you’. Relieved he, feeling emotionally spent Jensen returned the intense embrace with renewed joy. 

Long moments later, she patted his back and choked out louder, “You go on now.”

He squeezed her one last time then pulled away. “Come on King let’s go tell Jared.” and started to race out of the house, his parents laughing after him. “I’ll be back for dinner.” 

Jensen ran, King at his side, racing back to the clubhouse still unable to believe he’d be allowed to keep King. Cutting through the Carter’s yard to the Mitchell’s that stood adjacent to their abandoned house only to head toward the boarder of trees and underbrush that camouflaged their clubhouse. 

King perked up and ran ahead when he heard Ozzy’s bark. Jensen ignored the two as they wagged and sniffed their butts to move ahead to see his friends Jared, Chris and Chad waiting expectantly inside the clubhouse. 

Seeing Jared, Jensen hiccupped excited nearly in tears of happiness and hopped the pony wall to crush his body into Jared’s. It was only when Jared returned his hug, repeatedly telling Jensen how sorry he was. Jensen pulled back to see the pain in Jared’s face then took a quick sideway glance at Chris and Chad, it was obvious they had the wrong idea and thought he had to give King away.

Shaking his head, Jensen looked back up at Jared and palmed his cheek forcing Jared to focus on what he was saying. Jensen spoke loud enough for Chris and Chad to pick up on what he was saying, “No, no, King’s not going anywhere. Mom changed her mind, I can keep him.” then he started to laugh as they each spoke all at once while Ozzy and King barked, adding in their own two cents.

“What?”

“What the hell, tell me you’re not kidding?”

“Really?”

“She’s letting you keep him?”

Overly excited, Jensen nodded at all of the overlapping questions and held up the books, “Mom gave me these to help. I still have to train him, and as long as he’s making progress King can stay.” 

“Wow that’s great Jensen.”

“Yeah man, I’m really happy for both of you.” 

Smiling Jensen nodded at Chad’s words but couldn’t take his eyes off of Jared who was grinning like mad and he tuned out anything else Chris and Chad were saying.

Loudly Chris cleared his throat. “Yeah I think we’ll leave you to it. Come on Chad. Ozzy come here boy…”

Jensen barely acknowledged them until Chris’ parting words intruded on his thoughts. “By the way, we’re only going to give you until Friday. Then we want a sit down to work out a schedule and arrange some sort of time share.”

Confused Jensen and Jared glanced at their friend. Chris snorted, “King’s not the only horn dog around” clearing his throat Chris added, “Ozzy has needs too.” 

Jensen turned to glance from Chris to Chad. Though embarrassed, Chad’s lips slid into a knowing grin when he met Jensen’s gaze and shrugged.

Jensen dipped his head silently acknowledging that he understood the truth of what Chris said that it wasn’t just Ozzy’s needs and wants, but Chad’s. Jared closed the space between them and encircled his arms around Jensen’s waist and quietly stated before Chris and Chad left. “Thanks! We’ll make it work it out.”

*~*~*~*

And they did. Splitting days and weekends to accommodate the time they’d need whenever he wasn’t training King. Things only started to overlap as the summer started to reach an end and each was faced with new family obligations that intruded on their previous free time.

Conflicts on the schedule occurred several times – like today when they arrived and found Chad and Chris at the club with Chad already mounted by Ozzy. 

There had been a time they would have left to give them more privacy, but a couple of weeks ago things had changed. It wasn’t intentional, and they didn’t actually see anything, but they didn’t have to, they could easily hear everything.

It was Chad’s moan, the way it echoed and vibrated of want triggered his memory of the video and suddenly Jensen had an explicit visual to everything he was hearing. His eyes fluttered closed while Jared held him in an embrace. Mesmerized unable to leave Jared palmed his erection.

Jensen had zoned everything else outside of Jared’s touch as he undid his pants releasing his cock. Jared followed the same rhythm of hard slaps of Ozzy fucking Chad. When Chad came nearlying yelling his pleasure, Jared gripped his cock and he came as well. 

They were so caught in their own aftermath they had no idea King had gone inside the clubhouse until he and Ozzy started barking. Startled they heard Chris’ “What the fuck!” A moment later, Chris’ came outside and saw them standing there. There was no point in trying to deny that they had been eavesdropping. The look on Chris’ face went from indignant anger to something else as his eyes swept over them. Chris’s eyes locked on his exposed cock still in Jared’s fist. Chris nodded it was only then Jensen noticed the red tips of Chris’ ears had to match the heat of his own burning face. 

Abruptly Chris spoke his voice softer than Jensen had expected almost apologetic. “Give us a few minutes after Ozzy pulls free then you can have the place.” When Chris finally looked up he met Jensen’s gaze flushing even brighter before his eyes shifted to glance at Jared. Their silence lengthened, but Jensen knew they somehow they were silently coming to some consensus. 

Whatever they seemed to agree upon, Chris smiled nodding as Jared choked out, “Thanks.”

After that encounter though neither couple fully intruded on the other, neither did they shy away if they overheard and it was blatantly obvious that they enjoyed what they overheard – like today.

An impromptu family vacation derailed Jensen’s schedule and left him without King’s _special_ attention for nearly a week. Like King, Jensen was excited to get to the clubhouse for some serious rutting. Truth was he was just as randy as King. At Jared’s insistence he met him at the house, explaining Chris and Chad were there but should be leaving soon. 

Although Jensen was able to hide his erection from his parents, he could barely control King who didn’t have to see, but could smell his growing excitement. Once Jared arrived it was easier to control King and stop him from sniffing Jensen’s ass. As they left the house, Jared bumped his shoulder and started teasing him on how Jensen was a true bitch going into heat. Jensen ignored the jabs. Despite Jared’s jokes it did nothing to deter his want or the subsequence haste to get to the clubhouse so he could drop to his knees eager to have King pound his ass. 

However by the time they reached the clubhouse it was to find their friends still occupied. Jensen wanted to scream in frustration but was deflected when King nosed his crotch, licking his jeans where his erection pushed against the material. Jared was suddenly behind him, muttering “it’s okay Jen I got you.” Hands of his hips, Jared braced his body then quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and in one go he pushed them down. Jensen tried to object and block King with his hands but the protest died in his throat as King’s tongue lapped at his suddenly exposed skin.

Jensen’s hands fell to the side leaving King with a better angle as he went to work at the hard cock that jutted out.

Jared’s hands caressed encouragingly up and down his sides effectively holding Jensen in place while King eagerly lapped from the top of his leaking cock down to his sacs. Jared leaned in and nibbled his ear, “Listen, do you hear ‘em? Are you thinking of the video?”

It took Jensen a moment to hear anything beyond his own heart thumping hard in his chest. However now that Jared brought his attention to it, he could hear the hard rasp of Chris’ voice. “Come on Ozzy stretch our pretty bitch!”

At Chris’ words, it did trigger images of the video. He trembled in excitement and closed his eyes slumping further into Jared’s embrace. Jensen didn’t need to hear what Chris said after that or even what Chad’s response was, because all he could hear was Jared. His breath hitched and his heart accelerated as Jared whispered in his ear, words that were to entice and ignite his arousal. “You liked that didn’t you? It turns you on hearing Chris call Chad, his beautiful bitch. He’s right Chad’s a pretty bitch, but he’s nothing compared to you baby. You’re gorgeous the way you open yourself up to King, wiggling your ass ready to take his knot into your sloppy wet hole.”

King’s wet tongue wrapped and slithered around his cock. It shattered Jensen’s resolve as he arched his hips up and moved his hand to direct King’s tongue bath. His fingers grazed King’s fur before Jared grabbed his hand then the other. Jared forcibly held his arms to his side. “No don’t. You’re our bitch. A horny hot bitch in heat – open your legs for me. Let King lick and dig his tongue into your greedy pussy.”

A breathy whine escaped even as Jensen obeyed widening his stance and stood up on his toes as he tilted his pelvis up in to order give King a better angle. King didn’t need to be told what to do with Jensen’s new position. His wet nose dug under Jensen’s sacs, his tongue reaching out pushing through firm globes to dig and lick Jensen’s hole open. 

Jensen’s thighs strained holding his position, wobbling on his toes with every pass of King’s tongue. Jared’s arms moved under Jensen’s arm pits offering support. Jared hushed and cooed encouraging words in Jensen’s ear. Repeatedly telling him what a beautiful bitch he was, so ready and needy for his stud. 

Jensen nodded, ready to drop to his knees and let King take him. Jared refused. “Not yet baby, soon. Then you can drop down to all fours where you belong and let your stud fuck you hard knotting that pretty pussy filling you up with his come.”

A whimpered, “Yes” slipped from his mouth. 

Jared hunched down, his tongue licking over Jensen’s ear, his words praising. “You’d like that baby? Us, making you sloppy wet…”

Another “Yes” escaped that was quickly followed by moans as Jensen thought of King’s hard knot pushing pass his rim. Then through a haze of pleasure Jensen realized what Jared said, _us_. Jensen froze and felt Jared’s grip loosen, breaking the spell. Jensen opened his eyes and turned around to search Jared’s face. He swallowed hard seeing the want and longing in Jared’s eyes. Jensen reached out to feel Jared’s hard length. Overwhelmed, Jensen could only bob his head, lips widening grinning in happiness. 

“That’s good because I don’t want to wait any longer; I want you Jen – all of you.”

Jensen reached up hooking his arms around Jared even as his lips clamped over Jared’s. 

Although King had been dislodged when Jensen turned around Jared slid his hands down and hefted Jensen up to wrap his legs around Jared’s waist to leave Jensen’s hole exposed. King was instantly pacified, once he realized he had easier access and he busily got to work.

Jared massaged and molded fingerprints into Jensen’s skin as he took control. The kiss with Jared deepened leaving Jensen feeling speared at both ends as King’s tongue lapped and dug deeper to cause Jensen to pant and moan under the dual assault of desire that spiraled throughout his body. 

Abruptly King stopped and barked as Jared jostled his body. Jensen was barely aware until Jared started to ease Jensen down to the floor in the clubhouse. King paused and started to sniff the floor around them. The fresh scent of sex hung heavily around them. Jensen blinked, slowly realizing he was in the clubhouse that Chris and Chad must have left. To his left, King continued to sniff and lick the floor and the bench that had supported Chad and subsequently where Chad would have shot his jiz while he was knotted by Ozzy. 

Jared mumbled something then with a speed he had never suspected Jared was capable of, Jared took off Jensen’s shirt then stood to remove his own throwing it behind him. Jared’s fingers undid his pants nearly ripping them off in his haste. 

Jared stood there naked staring down at Jensen. His cock hard jutting out toward Jensen, the head glistened with wetness begging for attention. But Jared just stood there. Slowly his knees buckled and folded as he knelt down, his eyes never leaving Jensen’s.

Jared licked his lips, bangs sliding over his eyes in a nervous gesture as he spoke. “You sure?”

Seeing Jared’s vulnerability even now after everything they’ve done – what Jared had seen him do, had encouraged, watched and even directed with King - Jared was still concerned with how Jensen felt, of what he wanted. 

Jensen wanted to rush Jared, tackle and ride his cock to give him as much pleasure as Jared had given to Jensen. However for all intents purposes Jensen knew his nervousness was because Jared was still a virgin. They had done so much together in the last few weeks, but most of it was for King’s benefit with the intent to change that once they had the time. There was no doubt that now they had the time to do everything anything they wanted.

Forgetting everything about Chris, Chad, Ozzy, of where they were, even King; Jensen walked on his knees focusing solely on Jared. Gently his fingers brushed away Jared’s bangs, his voice choked with undeniable want as Jensen stared levelly into Jared’s eyes. “I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.” Jensen could feel the pull of his lips sliding into a smirk as he added, “Now are you going to fuck me with that enormous cock of yours or not?”

Grinning Jared asked, “Enormous?”

Needy and starting to get annoyed, Jensen snapped. “Will you just fuck me!”

Jared grabbed his chin, silently speaking volumes of love and want with his eyes. Jared inched forward and kissed him. It was a sweet probing kiss that didn’t slow down. Instead the kiss deepened igniting Jensen’s need. Jared pressed their bodies together their cocks rubbed incitingly together. 

Jensen felt King sniff at his side. Jared nibbled his lips then pulled back. “Who do you want to fuck you first, me or King?”

Jensen didn’t hesitate when he answered. “You first, and then again after King.”

Jared’s brow rose at his answer. Jensen just shrugged, “I’m a greedy bitch.”

Jared chuckled, “Maybe, but you’re our beautiful horny greedy bitch. Hear that King, I get first dibs. So go be a good boy and sit down to wait your turn.”

King whined reluctant to leave Jensen’s side. Jared gently pushed King away. “Go on, trust me, it’s not going to take me long before I pop - not this round.”

Jared eyed Jensen only to break eye contact by an onslaught of kisses, his words raspy in excitement. “But I’ll be ready for round two after King fucks you. Between the two of us we’re going to fill your greedy little hole. Fuck you until you’re dripping.”

Jared’s tongue lapped over his lips before snaking its way back into Jensen’s mouth. Between kisses with more care than he wanted Jared gently guided Jensen backward until he was lying on the floor with his legs opened wide enough to accommodate Jared’s kneeling body. Jared’s hands roamed freely over his body everywhere but where Jensen wanted, his cock or his hole. Unable to contain his frustration Jensen whimpered his need.

Jared nodded, “I know me too baby.” Jared pulled up his hands trailing Jensen’s sides down and past the curve of his ass. Jared hooked his hands under Jensen’s thighs and lifted them up, bending him at the knees. “Hold yourself open for me.”

Jensen could only nod as he moved to hold his legs up as Jared directed. 

Palms open Jared swept and caressed his inner thighs. At his knees Jared pushed them further apart for a clear view of his hole. 

Jensen strained his neck to see what Jared was doing only to see him use a single finger to trail lightly over his cock down to his sacs then hover over his hole. 

With a thud his head dropped back to the floor and he was about to start yelling for Jared to get on with it when he heard a snap then felt the cool substance of lube drizzled over his hole. There was no finesse or hesitation as Jared gathered lube on his finger and plunged it deep into his hole.

Jensen’s sighed in relief that Jared wasn’t going to make him wait as he felt another finger join the first. It was fast and erratic as Jared’s fingers pistoned in and out of his hole. 

Abruptly his fingers were gone and Jensen opened his eyes when he felt the fat mushroom head of Jared’s cock sitting at his entrance then slowly push. 

Jensen swallowed realizing Jared had much more girth than King did. It was less than King’s knot, but so much more than King’s cock as Jared continued to slowly press forward until he bottomed out. Then Jared laid there and didn’t move. Jensen blinked and looked at Jared. It was then Jensen saw that Jared had his eyes closed and his face was scrunched up. Instinctively Jensen understood what Jared was trying to do: memorize the moment. 

Jensen let go of one leg and wrapped it over to rest on Jared’s back. He cupped Jared’s face then brushed the bangs from his eyes. Jared opened his eyes to meet Jensen’s gaze then grabbed his hand to kiss the palm. Jensen’s hand fell away as Jared moved. Pulling half way out before he plunged in again. Through gritted teeth, Jared kept mumbling, “So tight, I can’t, I can’t…” 

He never finished the sentence; the words lost his breath ragged as Jared picked up momentum until he was fucking in earnest, pistoning in and out of Jensen at a rapid pace. Although Jared had no knot, his length dragged against Jensen’s sweet spot on every other pass when he bottomed out. 

Jensen wrapped both legs on top of Jared’s back only to have Jared grab and hold each leg up, folding him in half as Jared leaned in, making Jensen’s legs frame his face while Jared was poised over him forcing him to hold the stretch as Jared continued to fuck him _hard_. 

Jared muttered nonsense while pounding his cock into Jensen – abruptly King barked. One of Jared’s hands fumbled between their bodies and sought out Jensen’s cock. Jensen didn’t need much even Jared’s clumsy missed attempt to fist his cock was enough to send him over the edge. Making Jensen tremble and contract his muscles as he spurted and came, squeezing Jared’s hard length. 

Jared roared his release buried deep inside of Jensen then collapsed.

It was seconds or minutes before Jared moved again. Lifting up on his arms Jared searched his face and worriedly asked, “You okay?”

Jensen nodded and then smirked; to ease Jared’s concern he happily stated. “More than. Remember I wasn’t the virgin.”

“Technologically you still are – we both are.” 

Jensen knew he had a, _what the fuck_ look on his face. “How do you figure that?”

Jared smiled and scraped his upper teeth over his bottom lip, his eyes sparkling with merriment. “Easy I’ve never been on the receiving end and you haven’t been on the giving end.”

Whatever look he had on his face, made Jared chuckle before he leaned in and peppered him with small kisses as he spoke. “Something we’ll have to rectify soon and you can take my virginity.” Suddenly Jared burst out in laughter as King tried to nuzzle in between them, “Though maybe not today if King has his way. Will you be alright to…”

Jared didn’t finish as Jensen pulled himself up and smashed his mouth over Jared’s to thoroughly kiss him. 

Breathless they pulled apart. 

Panting Jared asked, “What was that for?”

Jensen said, “Everything and nothing.” His eyes bore into Jared exposing his feelings. He had already told Jared he loved him, but at moments like this, the words still lodged in his throat. Not because he was afraid, but because his feelings toward Jared were so overwhelming and raw.

Jared understood and said what he was having trouble voicing out loud. “I love you too.”

King barked and in unison they spoke, “You too King, we love you too.”

*~*~*~*

School was just around the corner, on Monday, but he couldn’t have been happier.

King’s training had progressed rapidly until he became a model dog. Surprisingly his mom, Anna, took King out with her every day for an early morning walk. Jensen’s relationship with her had never been better. Although they had always been close his friendships with Chris and Chad had deepened. Their secrets and the intimacy they shared only created a stronger bond between the four of them, but it was his relationship with Jared that had preceded everything else. He was in love. Though he tried to hide it from his parents it had become painfully obvious. His mom was the first to suspect and confront him. To his surprise she supported him and helped lay the ground work to come out to his dad. Without her love and understanding Jensen wasn’t sure his dad would have been as accepting of his relationship with Jared as he was.

Although the summer brought on some of Jensen’s worse fears – namely losing King and discovered the true depths he’d go in order to save King. The summer ended on a high note where Jensen not only had succeeded in saving King, but he fell in love with his best friend. Jared was more than a friend and lover, but someone who had his heart. He loved them both beyond measure, he was their bitch and he couldn’t have been happier. 

Fin~


End file.
